Happy Birthday, Dan
by NeverlandNat
Summary: It's Dan's 22nd birthday! Yay! Here's how Dan and Phil celebrated in the first few hours of Dan's special day. Rated M for smut. It's not anything hardcore, but it's still smut. There's fluff too! Lots of it! Dan Howell, Phil Lester, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan. Read and review please! Thanks! Oh and bear with me on the horrible title. I know how bad it is.


**Hey guys! So I guess I should start off by saying I'm sorry that this isn't my new multi-chapter story. That will be up (fingers crossed) next week. This week is a bit hectic for me, so that's why it will be next week. I absolutely had to write this because it's Dan's birthday today! I mean I didn't write on for Phil, so I had to write one for Dan. This is just what I personally hope happened on Dan's birthday. I hope you enjoy! Oh and uh smut warning. It's nothing hardcore, but... Yeah. It's there. Line break at the smut.**

Dan's POV (obviously)

I sat on the couch as I stared at the clock, waiting for it to be midnight. I tapped my fingers lightly on the keyboard of my laptop, resting on my lap. I try to distract myself with Tumblr, but I find myself checking the clock again after a few seconds. 11:58. Suddenly, I get the genius idea to start off my 22nd birthday the right way.

I go to YouTube and search "22" by Taylor Swift. I quickly record myself with a blank face, listening to the song. I pull up and post the video at midnight. When I go on Twitter, I see all of the positive responses. I smile to myself as I read all of the happy birthday wishes and the fangirls all screaming about how they died from my Vine post. Oh life as a famous YouTuber.

I laugh and look up to the other couch, suddenly aware the Phil wasn't there like he was a few minutes before. I shove my laptop off my lap and wearily stand up. I look down the hall to see that Phil is not there either. I start walking down the hall and towards the stairs.

"Phil?" I call out. No answer. I climb the stairs, hoping to find Phil. I look in the open door of the bathroom Empty. I go down to the end of the hall and push open the door of the bedroom. "Phil?" I try again.

I walk into the middle of the room, not seeing Phil. Just as I'm about to turn around, I feel a familiar pair of arms wrap around my waist and a pair of warm lips on the back of my ear.

"Happy birthday, Dan." Phil whispers in my ear. I smile and blush as his warm breath tickles my bare skin.

"Thank you, Philly." Phil turns me around, keeping his hold on my waist. I put my arms over his shoulders and he pulls me into a passionate kiss. Phil's mouth moves against mine perfectly. I tangle my fingers in his hair as his hands slowly move up and down my back. Without warning, Phil pulls away from the kiss, but staying in our embrace.

"Save the best for later." Phil winked at me.

"Can't I have the best now?" I asked, pulling him into another kiss. "I know for a fact you want the best right now too."

"No, Dan. Best for last. Come on, I have a surprise in the kitchen for you." He took my hand and led me to the kitchen. On the table, there was a little cupcake with Maltesers on top. Next to it, was a card from Phil.

"Aw Phil." I turned to him and kissed him lightly. "You do the cutest things for me." And it was true. Phil always did cute little things to make me happy. He was lit-ra-lee the most perfect boyfriend ever.

"Read the card." Phil said after kissing me back.

I walked over to the table and picked up the card. The outside had on it a little cartoon llama. Where did he even find a card like this? I opened it up to find a little message written in Phil's neat handwriting.

_Dear Dan,_

_ Happy birthday to the most amazing person I've ever met. I hope you like this card and the cupcake. Believe me, that's not all you're getting today. I'm determined that this will be the most wonderful birthday ever. I love you so much. You mean everything to me. The way you and I just understand each other, the way you and I like the same things, the way you and I can just talk about anything. It's all perfect. So are you. I'm so glad that you're part of my life and that you're my boyfriend. I love you more than words can even explain and I want you to be mine forever. I could keep on writing in this card, but I don't know what I can say without saying it all. I love you, Dan. So very much._

_ Love, Phil_

I close the card and hurriedly make my way over to Phil. I wrap my arms around him in the biggest hug ever. He wraps his own arms around me, returning the hug. I smile into his neck.

"Thank you, Phil. I love you too." I stay in his arms for a minute, just savoring his warmth and his comforting scent. I don't think I could live without him.

"Do you want to eat your cupcake now?" Phil asks, adorably. He doesn't wait for my answer and just takes my hand and pulls me to the table. Phil takes out a red candle and a lighter. After he sticks the candle in the cupcake and lights it, he tells me to make a wish.

"I don't know what to wish for though. I don't want anything."

"Wish for a new video game or something silly. It's your birthday, do what you want with your wishes." Phil reasons. I close my eyes and think. After a second, I open my eyes and blow out the candle. "What did you wish for?" Phil asks. I smirk.

"I wished for your mum to make me a cake." Phil slaps my arm playfully.

"Shut it! You already know I made you a cake. But that's for after dinner tonight. What did you really wish for?"

"Can't say. Or else it won't come true."

Phil sits down in the chair across from mine and I move over there with him so I can sit comfortably on his lap. I take small bites of the cupcake, offering Phil some bites here and there. When we finish, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. Phil rubs his warm hand up and down my arm and kisses the side of my head.

"Do you want to head up to bed now?" Phil asks.

"But I don't want to sleep yet." I reply, wanting to stay up with Phil.

"Well we can go get in bed and just talk or something."

"Sure." I agree. "And Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"Carry me?"

"But Dan-"

"Please, Philly? It's my birthday." I say, knowing I had won. He can't resist anything when I call him Philly.

Phil stands up, keeping me in his arms. He carries me to our room, bridal style. Surprisingly, Phil doesn't have that hard of a time carrying me all that way. He doesn't even struggle up the stairs. When we get to our room, Phil sets me down on the bed. We both start to change into our pajamas... which is really just our boxers. When we're both ready, we settle down in bed, underneath the covers. Phil lays down behind me, his chest pressed against my back and his arms tightly around me. Phil lightly ran his lips over my neck.

"Phil!" I whined, telling him he'd hit a sensitive spot in my neck. Phil just laughed in reply.

"Sorry." He murmured, obviously wanting the contact back.

* * *

I turned myself around and pressed my chest against his as I kissed him. My hands petted his soft black hair as his fingers ghosted against my back. As our kiss got deeper, Phil's hands started traveling lower down my back, until he stopped at my butt, lightly trailing his fingers across. I blushed at the contact and kissed him harder.

"Tease." I moaned quietly against his lips. I felt him smirk in reply.

Phil's hand slowly made its way from my butt to my slight erection that was covered by my boxers. As his hand brushed against it, I could help but moan Phil's name. Phil quickly put his hand in my boxers and wrapped his hand around my length.

"Phil please." I begged in a whisper.

Phil smiled against my lips before pulling away. Phil ducked under the covers and brought my boxers around my ankles. Suddenly, I felt his warm mouth surround my erection as Phil deep throated me. I moaned loudly as he started bobbing his head up and down. My hand found Phil's hair and knotted itself in the soft black strands. As Phil kept going, I felt myself move closer and closer to the edge. I felt the pool of heat rise in my stomach and I knew I was about to release.

"Phil! Phil I'm going to-" I groaned before I came into Phil's mouth.

Phil kissed his way up my body before emerging from under the covers. I pulled up my boxers as Phil scooped me into his arms.

* * *

"Phil, that was amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." Phil stated, kissing my head.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure, Dan."

"I wished for that."

"What do you mean?"

"The cupcake you gave me. When you told me to make a wish, I didn't know what to wish for, so I wished to finish what we started earlier."

"Oh, Dan. If you think _that's_ all you get on your birthday, you're dead wrong." Phil said.

"Wait so what you're saying is-"

"There's more where that came from."

"You know, I'd be up for some more now." I say, kissing Phil's hand lightly.

"Later. Sleep first." Phil said, shutting off the little lamp on the bedside table beside him.

"But Phil!" I whined.

"Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean you get _everything_ you want. And besides, it's only 2 AM. You have almost the whole day. Save some fun for later."

"Fine." I give in. "I'm looking forward to later though." I say. I head Phil giggle at this. "I love you, Philly."

"I love you too, Dan. Happy birthday."

**This originally didn't have smut, but you know. Shit happens. I meant to post this earlier, but halfway through writing Phil's little card, I got violently ill. I still feel like crap, but oh well. Guess I won't sleep tonight. I know this isn't my best work, in fact it's absolute shit, but I wanted to write something for Dan's birthday. Hope you liked it though! Regardless of what you thought, please review. It is for Dan's birthday, so you really should review. New story (hopefully) next week. Until then, take care of yourselves. Love you all. Bye!**

**Little note: I am very tired and now kind of angry that this says it has been published on the 10th. Grrrr that's not Dan's birthday. But you know what? It's the 11th in London and it's the 11th in Illinois, so fanfiction can suck my dick. I'm going to go pass out now. Cheers.**


End file.
